1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of automotive accessories, and more specifically to vehicle sunshades that are attachable to a window of a vehicle for protecting occupants and cargo that are in the vehicle from direct exposure to sunlight.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Prolonged exposure to direct sunlight when in a vehicle may be unpleasant and unhealthy, notwithstanding the fact that the vehicle's windows will tend to filter some of the potentially harmful solar radiation. Direct sunlight may be especially unpleasant for an infant or small child who is confined within a child safety seat and has a limited ability to reposition his or herself. For these reasons, and because there is a growing awareness of the potential danger of overexposure to solar radiation, vehicle sun shades have become a popular automotive accessory.
Unfortunately, some commercially available vehicle sun shades are difficult to position or reposition, as may become desirable depending upon the route of travel and the position of the sun during a long trip. In addition, some designs are such that small fingers may be pinched when operating or playing with the sun shade. A busy parent or other caregiver would be appreciative of any improvements in design for a vehicle sun shade that would minimize the complexity of using and repositioning the sun shade, or that would minimize the potential for injury, no matter how minor.
Additionally, long automobile trips with children are generally more pleasant if activities are available. Keeping this in mind, many parents or other caregivers will be mindful to keep activities such as games, puzzles and books within the vehicle on a long trip. Nevertheless, any additional informational, educational or entertainment activities that may be available on a long trip would be appreciated by most families, particularly if such activities can be made available without consuming a great deal of additional space within the vehicle.